nwcaribbeannetfandomcom-20200213-history
Utila
currently under construction :Many entries are boilerplate from the Roatan page Waiting for local knowledge to update =Safety/Security/Emergency= VHF Radio *???? VHF 72 *French Harbor VHF 72 SSB Radio *NW Caribbean Net 6209 USB(6212/6516 alternative channels) 8 AM local *Mobile Maritime Net 14,300 USB Emergency Phone numbers So many they're on a separate page Click here for list Honduras Coast Guard *504 234-2507 =Anchorages= Anchorages are listed on Honduras page. Yacht Clubs/Marinas below =Check in & out = Need to put in local info and especially overtime/weekend data Immigration Full time Immigration (and Customs) on the town dock. Need passports and many have forgotten them BTW Check out immigration is no cost. Port Captain Full time Customs (and Imigration) on the town dock. Nothing else is required you can travel between any and all the Bay Islands and main land with the above paperwork. You can check out at any other island as well (however, Utilia and Guanaja offices are often closed for Holidays and then some) =Yacht Club/Marinas= Need Info Blah blah blah =Sightseeing= Jade Seahorse is on the road to the airport. Not to be missed. An artist (maybe 10 limps) designed a exotic complex building patios and decks out of glass, ceramic, tile and found materials. Seabiscuit Cafe Mariposa is right on the water nest to the Municipal Dock. It offers a great dinghy dock, ice cold beer, tremendous food and a view of the sunset that is incredible. One benefit is being able to keep an eye on your boat and your dinghy while dining, because they're right on the water. The food is magnificent, though, and desserts are not to be missed! =Transportation= Ferry to La Ceiba Twice a day to and from Utila :6:20 leaves Utila. 9:30 leaves La Ceiba :2:00 leaves Utila. 4:00 leaves La Ceiba :Cost over to La Ceiba is 400 Limpera (return is 40 more dock fees) Buses Probably not =Hospitals/Clinics= Left over inof from Roatan Delete' Coxen's Hole has the Woods Medical Center almost across from the Immigration Check-In. It's private and definately the place you want to go. A public hospital is also in Coxen's hole but not recommended. Several Clinic's are around. One in French harbor, two of which are in Oakridge. Hours are not known as of this writing. *French Harbor **On Main Road across from Banco Altandia on hill between 7th Day Adventist Church and school. =Dentists= Same here Delete Several dentists, recommend the one in French Harbor . *'Dra. Miriam Espinoza' - Monday - Wednesday **General Dentistry **Next to Gio's Restaurant French Harbor **504 408-3549 Office **504 9985-2243 Cell (cell numbers can have 8 digits) Can do root canals, and for crowns she has a technician that comes from La Ceiba on Tuesdays. Filling replaced on walk-in basis cost L900 $47 3/08 *'Dr. Jorge Lanza Valldares' - Thrusday & Friday **Orthodontics and Cosmetic Dentistry **Next to Gio's Restaurant French Harbor **504 408-3549 French Harbor phone **504 440-0269 La Ceiba phone Teeth cleaning by Eunice in Oakridge is excellent for L400. Phone number (504) 435-2312 and best time to make an appointment is during her lunch time. Located 5 minutes from taxi stand, first house (on right has dock as well) on the road to El Bight in Oakridge. =Fuel= Fuel Docks This would be great if Utila had a fuel dock Gas Station Just how do cruisers get fuel in Utila =Haul Out= Wishful thinking??? =Groceries= Supermarkets Examples only Rob *Delete use only as templates French Harbor's Eldon's (Now Sun Super Mart 1/1/08) has long been known for the "best supermarket" between Panama City and Cancun. Walking distance from the dinghy dock at French Harbor Yacht Club. Selection is excellent most goods comes from Miami suppliers weekly. *''News'' 10/08 construction started on a new Publix located in parking lot behind Eldon's in French Harbor. Coxen Hole's Warren's has been taken over by Eldon and is now also a Sun Super Mart with an equally wonderful selection. Right down along the dock next to the Port Captain and Immigration next to the Parque. Also in Coxen's Hole on the main highway (many blocks from downtown) is Plaza Mar supermarket. Equally good selection in larger square footage. They specialize in #10 can supplies for restaurants and do have a number of things which can't be found at Eldon's. Oakridge will have a new supermarket at the top of the hill on the highway, green building seen from the harbor when looking up the hill. Opening scheduled for March 2008 Meat & Fish Markets =Miscellaneous= Virtual Swap Meet The web site [http://www.bayislandsclassifieds.com/ Bay Islands Classified] is set up to like a virtual online swap meet with many items including Boating equipment. Shipping Hybur Shipping | website Ships from Miami weekly. Warehouse is in French Harbor for easiest cruiser access. Bay Islands Shipping http://www.bayislandshipping.com Ships from New Orleans weekly. Shipments paid for when delivered. Prices include shipping, customs and delivery to your vessel. 9798-6486 3218-1426 BayIslandsShipping@gmail.com Mail and Package delivery Several choices but the fastest and easiest is to use Roatan Air Service This service is an extension of any Package carrier in states or Euorpe (ie FedEx, UPS, DHL) So anything that can be transported via those carriers can be transported via Roatan Air Services. The best advantage is that all these items which "are subject to customs" are routinely NOT even seen by or dealt with by any governmental services. All the locals, and ex-Pats living on Roatan use this service as their normal extension for Amazon.com or any internet purchases. A envelope of flat mail less than a pound cost L114 (Limperias - $6 US 2/25/08) Roatan Air Services Mail and Documents(small boxes) use this address: Roatan Air Services - 600, "your name", 444 Brickell Ave. Suite 51, Miami, FL 33131-2492 Air Packages (boxes) use this address: Roatan Air Services - 600, "your name", 1454 NW 78th Ave, Doral, FL 33126 image:newlogo2.jpg Your "Hassle-Free" Shipper of the Bay Islands. The best prices around and delivery to your vessel. Currently shipments come from New Orleans and shipments received by friday 5pm leave New Orleans on the following wednesday and then are received in the Bay Islands within 9-10 days. Prices include shipping, customers and delivery to your door (boat). A letter size envelope is $.75 from the US to the Bay Islands. You can pay for your shipment when it is delivered with Dollars, Lempiras, or Paypal. As an example of her great prices, a shipment/box weighing 5 lbs for a Vessel In Transit would cost $9.30! If you are interested in the price on a shipment please call 9798-6486 or 3218-1426, Sue-Ann Solomon will answer your questions. Or you can email her at BayIslandsShipping@gmail.com and she usually responds within 2 hours to your email. She is willing to give VESSELS IN TRANSIT a discount on their shipping if you say you got her name from this site. If you need to ship something back to the US she can also handle that. There are documents that need to be signed and notarized (which she can help you get done) and payment must me made upfront. Usually takes 5 days to get back to the US and delivered to where you need it to go. Shipping and/or Mailing Address is: Your Name Bay Islands Shipping 200 Crofton Road Building 10-b, Suite 2 Kenner, LA 70062 504-464-5680 If who you are ordering from only allows 4 lines on the shipping address, please use this address: Your Name - BIS 200 Crofton Road Building 10-b, Suite 2 Kenner, LA 70062 Sue-Ann is a pleasure to work with and really cares about your shipment and giving you the best customer service and price. Give her a call or email. Sue-Ann Solomon Bay Islands Shipping serving Roatan, Utila and Guanaja 9798-6486 3218-1426 BayIslandsShipping@gmail.com Skype: heart2heartroatan Live Messenger: letsgofishing@myexcel.com Laundry Services Delete if none Laundromats Delete if none *Sandy Bay **Not walking distance requires a taxi *Near French Harbor main highway **East of main intersection at Sun Gas station on north side of road. About 1/4 mile. Closer if you dingy to O2 disco and walk that road to main road and turn right. Canvas/Sail Repair Delete *Dave Marshall 3385-7457 near Brick Bay main highway *"lady in Jonesville" Welding Freddy in the lagoon is "the best stainless welder" in the Bay Islands Machinist Need info Refrigeration Veterinary Propane :Drop off your tank and it comes back from La Ceiba several days later Pharmacies Battery Sources Alternator Repair Computer repair Marine Parts & Supplies